Hearts Spoken For
by WalkingFingers
Summary: **Story Had to redo it! Lizy is having problems with her captor! Liz/Jack One-shot


**Ruu: Hello everyone!!**

**Ruu: Ok, so i had to delete and redo this story. I was reading the reviews when i came to one saying i need a beta reader, and how this story had problems. I was hurt cause it didn't!! Ash looked it over! I looked back to where they said where the problems were and they were right!! I had posted the wrong STORY!! GRRRRRRR! Therefore the delete and redo! Then to find out i had not saved the last good one!! DAMN YOU LADY LUCK!! sigh why can'y you be on my side for once!**

**Sooo Sorry for the problems, everyone!**

**I know asby and I just disappeared from the world. Sorry! Asby has writers block and is on a new story. I am the one to blame! Ruu is one lazy girl did not want to type anything!**

**Ruu: But any who…. This is just something I wanted to write with fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accepted the plot.**

**Hearts Spoken For**

The salt was in her hair as the winds blow it all around her face. He was watching again. She wished that the man would just give it up already!

As the day grew to another end, Elizabeth sighed as he came to her.

"The answers still no." commenting to the man to her side. He smiled his sly smile and said nothing, just stood there watching the sunset with Elizabeth.

'I hate that smile…so charming.' Elizabeth thought and sighed yet again. The man looked out over the sea.

'Why won't you look at me?' she thought.

"You can't hide me here forever, you know. He will find me." She stated firmly. He just laughed and looked at her with that smile still firmly in place.

"Why not? Why are you so eager to leave here and me? What is waiting you when you get home, a man that you don't love but shall marry any way?"

He was mocking her again and it was pissing her off. How she longed to just fix him a new one!

She just glared at her captor.

"What is it that is so important that you insist on leaving?" He leaned to her neck and started kissing it. It was as if he wanted to mark her as 'his' and only his.

He was to close to her and making her mind fuzzy. 'Damn him to Davie Jones's Locker! He knows what he does to me!' She pulled her self together, enough to push him away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"You weren't complaining last week." He leaned in again only to be slapped.

"That was not called for." The man gripped her hands and held them at her side as he kissed her forcefully.

Their kiss lasted for a couple minutes but she shook him away.

Elizabeth cried as he kissed her. 'Why do I have to be weak in the knees for this man?'

"He will find me and I will go home to see you hanged." She was glaring through her tears.

"Again, why are you being this way, 'lizy? You are acting as if I kidnapped you in the first place! If I remember correctly you came on your own accord!"

The man was holding her to his chest lovingly. He wiped her angry tears way, kissing each of her cheeks.

"That's not the point!" Everyone was watching and this made Elizabeth nerves go through the roof.

"Then, What is?! You state that you love me just last week and now you want me to hang!! DAMN-IT WOMAN, I don't know what you want from me!?"

"Jack, Shut the hell up or so help me I will kill you now!" Jack looked around and saw that everyone was watching the drama unfold on the ship with the captain.

He glared at his first mate and barked out orders to the crew.

Jack dragged Elizabeth to their room, only to have her slam him against the door with a kiss.

Elizabeth fingers twisted in his hair, as she kissed him senseless. They had been fighting for about a week on the deadly topic of "William".

Elizabeth was tried of being jealous of the women that throw them selves at him. She trusted him but that did not stop her from being jealous of them.

She wanted him to be jealous of the people that were after her sometime! So she tried to make him jealous of someone from her past.

'Why can't you just care for a minute in your life!?' She sighed.

"Liz, you confuse the hell out of me! What is going on though that head of yours?" Jack slowly moved her to the bed and into his lap. She laid her head on to his shoulder as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Why all the sudden you want to go home to the sword smith? You know Willy's wife will not like that idea a whole lot.'

She was crying again.

"Where you trying to get me jealous, Liz?" Jack looked down at her with that stupid smile on his handsome face.

The only answer he got out of his upset wife was a straggled 'yes'.

Jack threw his head back and laughed, hard. Elizabeth pushed him away and angry wiped her tears way, While her husband was killing him self by laughter.

She looked at the mapping table to see where they were heading to next.

"Are you done yet, with your annoying crackle?" she scolded.

"Love, you're crazy but I love you anyway." Jack snickered thought it but what he said warmed her heart.

'He may not care but he's mine. I will just have to deal with those whores myself.'

Elizabeth thought darkly of how she was going to do to get the point across to those whores that Jack was hers.

Yet, she could not stay mad at the pirate. The plots against the whores could wait, cause Jack was making his way over to her with a suggestive grin.

Jack kissed her on the lips.

Later that night, when Elizabeth was fast asleep in their bed, Jack was up drinking with Gibbs.

"What was that about this morning, your woman pregnant?"

Jack nearly dropped his rum from that question. "Gibbs, my friend, never joke about that. As for this morning, she was trying to get me jealous some one."

Gibbs thought for a minute, took a swig from his bottle of rum and then grinned at Jack.

"So she doesn't know that you've threatened any and every man that looks her way just once with a fate worst than death?"

Jack paled and Gibbs laughed.

'How the mighty have fallen!'


End file.
